


Somebody

by CrackedHopehead



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Desperation, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Needy Jack, ROTG - Freeform, Secrets, Touch-Starved, Unrequited Lust, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackedHopehead/pseuds/CrackedHopehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack did not only survive the battle against the nightmare king but even found a family in these dark times. He should be grateful—and he is! But there are some things even the embrace of a family can't soothe. Time heals wounds, they say. Well, not this one. </p><p>"'I want to be touched... [...] I want to feel skin on my skin, I want to feel lips on my lips and a heartbeat against my chest...' He awakened from his thoughts with his fingertips on his lips and after a while he dropped them weakly in his lap."</p><p>(Interactive)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rainy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited about this project! I have pages and pages filled with notes for this fic.  
> -What do you mean, "interactive"?  
> (Click this chapter) if you want Jack to do/go/say X (or this chapter) if you want him to do/go/say Y :)  
> 3rd Chpt. is going to be the first interactive one

He flew through the cities of earth, rushed over forests, lakes, mountains and oceans. Under his feet the cold stormy wind, obove his head the midnight sky. He levitated through streets he has never seen before, enjoying his freedom and the loneliness. Yes, the loneliess. Sometimes he needs it. Sometimes, rarely, its welcome. And the good thing is, when he needs it, he'll find it- it finds him. His faithful friend. He can always count on it. It follows him like a disease.

Jack Frost strolled through a small town in south Japan. He liked the architecture from this part of the world with all its wires which draw themselves through the whole country like vines and these pretty artful signs everywhere. Jumping light-footed onto a flat rooftop, he felt the rough stone on his bare skin. In that moment it started to rain. It didn't took long until his cloth were soggy and clinged to his frame. These little things helped him remember that he hadn't disappeared yet. It wasn't unpleasant at all. He smiled. In the end things didn't turned out as fucked up as they could have.

Sitting down on the edge of the bulding, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the lukewarm drops on his face. It's surprisingly warm for October, he thought. _Maybe we should change that_... Greedy he sucked the air into his lungs til they were close to bursting. Slowly breathing out, a stream of pure cold escaped into the air, spreading over the lands.

Soon the raindrops started to sparkle and created a thin blanket. Winters in the east look so unbelievable beautiful he's always surprised by his own powers though it might be this country that makes it so magical. Looking over the houses around him he thought about everything what happened in the past months. He had to laugh. He gained more and more belivers, not least because of North's help. The old man found an adorable little book about Jokul Frosti, the winter-sprite. He had no idea that there was mythology about him! North placed the book next to some childrens heads in the night, even though it was just the middle of september back then.

He giggled as he thought about the parent's faces when the kids told them about this strange gift which appeared out of nowhere. Jack was more than thankful for that. He could feel it. It made him feel more powerful in a way that... he couldn't quite put it in words. He felt more confident and more alive, somehow. It was beautiful.

And then there was a numb sting interrupting his thoughts and his chuckle faded. He sighed exhausted. He knows pushing it away is pointless. He has done this too often lately. So he simply let the thoughts wash over him as he wrapped his arms around himself.

 _But there is something else what I want... I want to be touched... Not just embraced by a family but by... someone... I want to feel skin on my skin, I want to feel lips on my lips and a heartbeat against my chest..._ He awakened from his thoughts with his fingertips on his lips and after a while he dropped them weakly in his lap. He was tired of the sound of him sighing but couldn't help it. It was unheard. As always.

 "Where are your friends?"

Jack grabbed his staff, turned around so fast he almost knocked himself off his own feet and looked into glowing eyes. The Boogeyman smiled.

 "Relax, Frost." Pitch Black said completely calm, hands behind his back. "As if I'd be strong enough for this shit again."

A dangerous vibe was comming from his words. Jack was pointing his staff at him. Is he going to attack? How long has he been standing there?

 "What do you want?!" He felt dumb for not commig up with a more glib reply.  
  
  "Having a tea party with you," the Boogeyman replied dead serious with a disgusted grin.  
  
  "Your humor sucks."  
  
  "Never have been very far with joy and laughter." the fake smile dropped and he looked as hateful as always.  
  
  "What. Do. You. _Want?!"_  
Pitch was in no hurry to answer and sneered as he observed him.  
  
  "I accidently ran into you. End of story."  
  
Jack rose a thick eyebrow.  
  
  "Believe it or not but everyone likes to enjoy a calm night from time to time."  
  
  "And I am supposed to believe that?"  
  
  "I don't give a damn what you believe, little brat!" His eyes sparkled dangerously as if he was about to lose his composure. Old hate was boiling in him.  
  
Pitch turned away from him as if the conversation was over or didn't even happen. He peeked down the building, observing the thin layer of snow. Jack kept standing there, still expecting something, not letting the Boogeyman out of sight.  
He really appears weaker, Jack thought. Its not his look, he's not paler or anything. He moves differently. Less elegant.

He didn't seem to care about him. A trick? ... Not the kind of trick which would suit him.  
  
Jack managed to calm down a bit.  
Suddenly he remembered the day in the arctic. His thoughts driftet off to the hand on his back. He was too distracted back then to enjoy it. Too lost in his thoughts. But his subconsciousness saved this feeling in his memories - like every touch. Like a treasure.  
  
 Moon! He was so desperate! Having thoughts like this, enjoying the memory of this disgusting gesture! >You've been alone for so long, don't blame yourself...< The voice in his head didn't made any sense again. He stared at his enemy and couldn't look away.  
Jack wasn't sure how long they have been standing there in silence but he couln't move nor avert his eyes. He watched Pitch's chest heaving.  
  
>And... He's quite attractive...<  
  
Gripping his staff tighter he shouted: "Give me one good reason not to freeze you on the spot!" It left his lips without meaning.  
  
The Nightmare King glared at him. Silence. And without request Jack's mouth was working.  
  
"Why were you doing these things? What is it with you? Didn't your mommy hug you enough?!" Even though he knew his story, it was an honest question which was on his mind quite a while now but he never found an appropriate moment to ask. And now something just had to fill the silence.  
And then a smirk crept upon the Nightmare King's face. It was different this time.  
  
"Oh, Jack. 300 years... and still so young, so naive." He turned to him. "In the end we are not so different from another. Not as much as you think."  
  
"What the hell are you babbling abou-"  
  
"I do it because its FUN, Jack!"  
  
>He's hot when he's furious...< _Shut up!_  
  
"Screams, my dear boy, are full of beauty and exitement. This is my kind of joy, Jack. But I bet you wouldn't get it even if I'd explain it to you. The passion behind fear, the beauty in darkness... It would be a waste of time."  His words were full of fierceness. It sounded like he'd defend a kind of love.

_Say something._

"Its not like we would have a limit on that."

 _Glib, really._  
  
"True..." Pitch simply admitted. "But anyways, I'm not in the mood for a discussion with a child."  
  
_I'm not a child!_   Jack opened his mouth but no words came out because in that moment the moon shone through the thick clouds and those raven eyes were glowing. Pitch looked up at the sky with an expression that told an awfully long story.  
For the first time Jack really wondered... what happens inside his mind.  
  
Jack wanted to reply something sassy and in the next second  Pitch's body melted into the blackness and he saw a shadow creeping towards the edge of the house, winding down the street.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Not knowing what has gotten into him he jumped off the roof and ran after him. There was no one around. Like the night has eaten everything alive. Stopping in the middle of a crossroad he looked in all directions. He couldn't sense his magic anymore. Another power he gained from having more believers. Closing his eyes he almost sniffed the air like a hound with his senses, trying to trace that strange aura. Nothing. He has lost him.  
  
With a loud _bang_ all street lights around him broke and a nearly unhearable howl touched his eardrums. Jack stood there with his staff tight in his hands, almost having a heart attack. How clichee. He almost laughed.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny."  
  
Jack heard a familliar laughter and turned around just to see a figure merging into the shadows. He could feel him staring. His hair stood on the end.  
  
"For someone who claims to be so weak you shouldn't be this insolent!"  
  
A mouth with hot breath appeared next to his ear, the words it was whispering almost caressing. "I lied."  
  
Jack jerked. There was nothing behind him. Now his heart was hammering.  
  
"You should't overestimate yourself!" He wasn't as confident as he wanted to sound.  
  
Jack tried to look at all directions at once and... There! Pitch leaned against one of the street lights.  
  
"I'm just playing with you." He made a dramatic pause, threw his head back and laughed. Then he went completely still again and looked at him. Gibing.  
Jack shot an ice bolt in his direction. He saw him vanish and heard his laugh fade.  
  
Then everything was quiet again.  
  
As if no one was ever there. He still felt watched, though he wasn't quite sure. No. Pitch likes to leave dramatically. He is gone for sure.  
Still, now this place felt sort of... dirty. Jack would've liked to stay in this place over night. Maybe he'll come back but for tonight the Boogeyman has ruined this town with his presence. Pity.  
  
It was the first time Jack saw him after his defeat. Was it really just an incident? Pitch Black and midnight strolls... doesn't sound to strange actually.  
  
A noisy rumble made him jump. He turned around, eyes darting into the darkness.

A straying cat has knocked over a trash can. She played with a leaf. Jack lowered his staff. In any other night he would've stayed and watched that lovely creature. He stopped his magic so the snowflakes dissolved. He didn't wanted her to be cold. _Its too early for snow anyway._

  
A pair of hateful eyes appeared in his mind, staring at him.  
  
 Jack sighed deeply.

With one jump he was high in the air and flew over the clouds.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. english isn't my mother tongue. So if you found a slip in the grammar, please let me know, thank you.
> 
> (Update 18th August 2015)_
> 
> Hello lovely people of AO3 :3  
> I am looking for a writing buddy for motivation ^-^  
> And where is a better place to look for that than here? I don't have any friends who are into fanfiction (which is sad! D:) and I'd really like someone who gives me feedback—just says whats on their mind, what they think about my ideas, maybe give me new ideas... (and corrects my english from time to time lol)
> 
> This would really help me publishing chapters more frequently (and I know we all want that xD) because nothing gives me more ego boosts than someone who likes what i'm creating and is interested in what i'm creating. <3 ^^
> 
> if interested , contact me in the comments.  
> Rules:  
> You must love cats.


	2. Permanent Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please forgive me if there are some grammar or spelling mistakes. Please, feel free to correct me :3

A cozy and warm fire crackled in the corner and the smell of freshly baked cinnamon cookies was in the air. At North's place it was always christmas.  
The Guardians had a day off.  Jack wasn't sure if they did this for him but since he joined them they acted more like a familie than simple co-workers. The room was filled with a joyful atmosphere which would infect everyone who stepped inside. Jack listened to the familliar sound of his friend's voices, laughing and babbling.  
  
This was what he longed for for so long—And he did more than just enjoying it—he bathed in the feeling of not beeing alone. They asked him questions and included him in the conversation. It was strange for some reason but pleasant. When ever they spoke to him when they barely knew each other he didn't quite know how to react naturally. Doing his best to hide it he wore a mask of fake confidence, covering his uncertainty the best he could. He knew he didn't had to do that. Those were his friends. But still, he didn't wanted them to think of him as shy or anything because that was not him. He is not shy—he just has to get use to this— beeing visible to others. Thats just naturall, Isn't it?  
  
_How do you know your not shy when you've never been around others?_ Jack ignored the voice in his head... even if it had a point. It has been months now. It still felt like he was placed in the wrong story whenever someone looked him directly into the eyes. It was so peculiar. Still. After all this time. Centuries of invisibility leave some scratches behind. But it gets better and better. Give it time... _You know there is one thing that won't get better with time._  
  
Jack sighed—he blew out the thought like a candle. Not now.  
  
Jack sat on the broad windowsill and observed the night sky. It was clear and full of stars. It must be three in the morning meanwhile.

  
He has told the others about his encounter with Pitch but the reactions weren't as bad as he imagined.  
  
 "Its not like we can forbid him to crawl out of his howl but as long as he doesn't try anything, we have no reason to act. He had to gain strength again sooner or later, Jack." Tooth spoke with a mouth full of cookies. Not even she and her teeth were able to resist North's goddamn candy.

 "Thats the bad thing about immortal spirits," North said with his rumbling warm voice. "They can't stay gone forever."  
 "He was just messin' with ya," Bunny said. "He's just a showoff afta' all."  
 "Look who is talking!" North laughed his loud laugh and slammed a big palm on Bunny's shoulder who almost spilled his hot chocolate.  
 "I think he had enough for this century, Jack. Don't you worry. And even if—with you on our side, we can handle him." North winked.  
  
Jack couldn't help it and smiled awkwardly. This was the end of subject Pitch Black. Jack was actually thankful for that. He silently hoped for his name not to come up again.  
This name... did something to him, something he didn't wanted to think about. Remembering the day in the arctic he—  
  
 "-Jack."

His eyes darted at North confused.  
 "Yes," he bluffed. North kept looking at him. "I'm sorry i was lost in—"  
 "Haha! I asked you if you'd like a drink as well."  
 "Ehh...Sure. Yea, why not."  
North smirked and left the room excited. He came back with an big bottle filled with an orange liquid an a bronze label on it, written in russian.  
  
 "Oh no! Not this stuff!" Tooth laughed like she knew what was comming.  
 "I named it God's Tears!" North said proudly and almost slammed the bottle on the table. "Self made." He filled glasses for all of them and Jack thought, judged by their reactions, that this is definitely not the first time they drink this stuff. This fire-water held some stories hidden, Jack was sure. He felt honored to be part of this.  
 "The best orange liquer you can get!"  
With a pretty looking crystal glass in his hand North came over to him and offered him the fluid gold.  
As he took it North swung his own glas in the air, almost spilling half of his drink.  
 "To—eh... To Jack!" Everyone laughed, rose their glasses and Bunny rolled his eyes. Not the first time North made a toast for him. Not the last time either, he thought. They lowered the glasses to their lips and drank.  
  
  
Jack wasn't a big drinker but he placed the glass on his lips and took a mouth full suddenly knowing the meaning of Toothiana's reaction. He hesitated to swallow and as he did his throat was burning like it was acid. Tipsy already, he could feel where his stomach was. Still, he had to admit that this was a good drop. The liquid was like silk on his tongue and it tasted like the sweet... tears of a god. There was an exited warmth spreading under his skin... And a numb sting.  
  
No. Not now.. _._ No, no, no, _NO!_  
  
The more he faught against it the more—It hit him all at once. The sound of his friends, laughing and talking, became background noises and a clenching  swelling inside his chest made it impossible to breath relaxed. He looked outside the window without really looking at something. He took at deep breath. God damnit. Maybe the alcohol wasn't such a good idea. Closing his eyes he forced himself to relax- a paradox attempt. No use.  
  
Trying to calm his mind... breathing deeply... calmly... automatically... He didn't fought against it as his brain imagined  heat on his ever cold skin.  
  
Jack closed his eyes. He was too tired for this old war. So he let it happen.  
  
He imagined... Fingertips touching... stroking... caressing... lips... warm... steamy breath on his neck... someone whispering his name in heat... a deep voice... a kiss... long and passionate... beautiful... wet... warm... red... flesh...  
  
 "Ha!" Bunny blurted.  Jack opened his eyes.  
 "Look at that!"  Sandy was laying in the corner looking sort of comatose. "One thimble and he's layin' flat!"  
Everyone was noisy and laughing. All of a sudden he felt like he didn't belong.  
The bottle on the table was half empty. He must have fallen asleep. Memories of his dream flared up in his mind. He felt himself getting hard. Great.  
 "I have to go."  
 "What? Whyyy, Jaack? Its only something o'clock." North is one of those people who get very loud without noticing it when they are drunk.  
As much as he'd have liked to stay to see North boozy, he had to be alone. Because a permanent guest was knocking at the door and was about to enter. Jack knew him pretty well. But no one would understand. Not here. Not infront of them. He faked a smile. It felt disgusting.  
 "I'm sorry, i'm just tired."  
 "You can sleep 'ere, friend!"  
 "Thanks, North." Jack grabbed his staff. "But as always, I'll pass. I like to sleep under the stars, you know that."  
Not the first time North offered him a bed. He really cared for him. Maybe he could tell him about the sting.  
 "Alright! Go, go! You poetic little night worm! Don't get yourself a cold! HAHAAA!!!"  
  
Walking towards the door Jack looked back with a wide grin on his face as North was pissing himself over his own Joke and almost fell of his chair. Everyone waved him good bye with sunshine on their faces. He wanted to stay.  
Turning away, the smile faded and was replaced with something other people would find strange to see on Jack Frost's face. A cold you could see.  


 

⊹

 

  
  
  
The Horizon turned bright again and he could hear the first birds exitedly singing their morning melody. The sun dyed the feathery clouds pink and orange now. Everything is so calm.  


 

 

> _It was the silence what fascinated him. Early in the morning , before the sun rises, one can find a special kind of loneliness. The darkness didn't vanished completely yet, but it lost its might. For Charly it felt like the whole world was turnung in one direction, then stopped to take a deep breath, before it turned again the other way around. It was time, nobody owned.  Everyone could take it. It was waiting for you to get up before its over._  
> 

 

  
He remebered these words he read in a beautiful book as he looked at the shades of dark blue in the other corner of the sky. It was a phrase from _The Innocent Bone,_ a thriller by Cody McFadyen.  Poetry. Beautiful, naked, raw poetry. This man can write.  
  
He fell in love with books. For a long time it felt like they were the only thing he stayed alive for. They made himself forget his own existance—which was worth more than anything to him. Little portals into other worlds. Books are his Friends.  And damn,  he has read them all.  Teaching himself to read was quite a piece of work but for moon's sake, he would do it again. What else should one who is invisible do all day long?  
He remembered the first time he read about love. He has seen it. Two beeings, couples, laughing without a reason, beeing drunk from their feelings. Jack didn't understand it—how such a feeling—such beautiful insanity can exist. He couldn't ask anyone about it so it was a mystery to him for very long. It seemed so unreal. Until he read about it. He never felt it but it was such a wonderful imagination. Just like the first time he read about sex. _Wow_. How he giggled and made weird inhumane noises—the sound of getting spoiled.  
He doesn't do that too often anymore lately. Its too... he shook his head.  
  
 Jack jumped on a big, old tree with thick branches which almost begged for someone to climb them.  
He knew this part of the forest. There was barely a place on this good earth that he didn't know. 300 years are a long time to take strolls. He loved this place. This little part of the forest looked like someone painted it.  
Autumn has spilled all its colors over the earth and mingled them together. There was a little shallow lake covered in fall leaves. The smell of wet wood and the relaxing sound of drizzling rain, the wind howling in his ears, calmed his troubled mind. Closing his eyes, he shut everything out and for a second he had peace. But it didn't lasted long. He opened his eyes again and breathed. It felt like every exhale was an unheard sigh.  
  
There was no one. Nothing. He coulnd't even spot a squirrel. The permanent guest laid its hands on his shoulders. It was a beeing full of poisen, with no eyes, no mouth, no use. Its name was loneliness. Sometimes it comes out of its hole even when he is around people. Unseen but present. It dragges him out of reality and makes it feel strange when others talk to him. Like he's captured in a mirror world.  Still there but also separated.

No kind of loneliness is worse than beeing alone amongst others, he realized.

At first Jack thought it was strange that its still there even when he has the Guardians now—his friends. But then he realized that his loneliness has changed. The empty feeling it gives him is still familiar but... Its different. Now that he knows what its like to be seen, his desire—his hope—to be touched grew like a  tumor in  his soul. _Desire_... Its like loneliness can dive deeper into him now.  
It had a new key to unlock a door which layed deeper hidden inside him. Desire was its new key—and Jacks new poisen.  
  
  
He hasn't given up on his fantasy to be with someone... like this... one day...  
  
He remembered his dream. There was a voice. Sweet pleasure like electricity rushed through his body and soon he forgot his dark follower. His mind couldn't distract himself anymore. Struggling is pointless. _I know, I know._ His pants were getting tight. He opened them and slipped one cold hand inside, shivering by the contact on his hardening member. The wet tip touched his palm and he let out a shaky breath, not visible in the cold autumn air.  
  
Jack didn't wanted to touch himself sometimes but right now he was so in heat he couln't possibly ignore it.  
  
He wasn't really in the mood so he decided to finish it quickly.  He can make himself come in less than five minutes if he has to. He knows what he likes.  
_So... lets just get it over with._  
  
  
Restless he stroked himself with a tight grip and harsh movements. Loveless and functional.  
  
His heart started to beat faster and his breathing became uneven. His other hand slipped under his hoodie and started to play with a pale, soft nipple.  
  
He didn't held his voice back. Why should he? He was alone here. _Sting_.  
  
Sweet shameless moanes escaped his mouth. He knew how to play his body. Jack has careressed it countless times.  
  
He pulled his pants down a little more to expose himself to the cold air and pushed his hoodie up his chest. He lay flat on that brench, watching himself,  
  
enjoying in the obscene view  of his exposed snow white body. His free hand wandered down his chest over his  belly and up again, feeling his soft skin on his palm.  
  
His flesh started to pulse in his hand and his thights were twitching.  
  
Pinching his tormented nipple he came with a deep relieved moan. Seeds splashed over his chest and belly, almost invisible on the tone of his skin.  
  
He felt dirty, what made his orgasm even more intense.  
  
Jack loved how vulnerable he felt, exposed like this, still making those shameless noises...  
  
   
  
And then the desire slowly ebbed away and left an ugly shore.  
  
  
Adjusting his cloth again a wave of well known numbness rushed over him. Because there was no hand on his cheek, no arms wrapped around him pulling him close to a chest with a pulse.  
So often he wished that he could just shut these thoughts and feelings off but as much as he felt like one... he didn't had the body of a child. He desired more than just fun.  
  
But there is no one. There never has been. And so, lust came always hand in hand with a sorrowful emptiness.  
  
A warm hand between his shoulder blades and an image of Pitch appeared in his mind. He couldn't lie to himself anymore... he notice that... he felt strangely turned on by this wicked, forbidden fantasy.  
  
Feeling like he's betraying his morals he pushed the feelings and thoughts away. Once in a while he collapses under the weight, but not today. He wasn't in the mood.  
  
  
He looked at his hand—it was completely still. He is able to make his entire body tremble with pleasure—so much that even the voice in his head does nothing but moaning—so that he's able to forget everything for a while. But like this its just so empty and vacuous.  He had the impuls to cry but could drowned it before it was too strong. He pulled his knees under his chin, hugged himself. Stroking through his hair, over his neck, holding his shoulders... Pretending it would be somebody else.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
 Somebody.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rewritten the 3rd chpt entirely... it just sort of happened... still final-touching :*


End file.
